Sun sets and memories
by Adrian Black
Summary: A look back at the way life was before and how it is now. Will revise when I get the chance.
1. Watching the sun set on my memories

I sit on my back porch watching the sun set thinking of how my life could have been. I could have done something different. I could have helped in the war, no, I couldn't. Dumbledor wouldn't let me. I didn't know who to fight for. I didn't know what to do. What would you have done if you were in my place? Would you have fought against all your friends? All you've ever known? Or would you have fought the Dark Lord like so many? I guess I should tell you what happened. It started the day my father was killed by his Cousin. I blamed Harry for it all. I don't know why. He hadn't done anything wrong. Well except sneak out of the castle at an ungodly hour. I sometimes wonder why I bothered with him. He was just a boy. Draco was different. He was my only friend. Then his father attacked me. Things were different between us then. He tried to hide how he felt but I knew. Somehow we grew closer. His father drugged me and took me to the Dark Lord. You wonder why I call him that? I am one of his, I am a Death Eater. I woke to excruciating pain in my left arm. Severus was there. He was my guardian thereafter I hardly went anywhere without him knowing. It was to protect me from the man who murdered my mother, all because she knew to much. I never told anyone who did it. I didn't have the courage. He would kill me if I told. But it's not like I could tell my grandparents anyway. My grandfather was the Minister of Magic. I never spoke to him. Not once in my life. That what Misty was there for. Misty was my house elf. She was free of course. If she hadn't been Hermione would have never let me live it down. I never spoke to my Grandfather because I blamed him to. I blamed him for putting my father in Azkaban. He wasn't minister then and had nothing to do with it but I still blamed him. They're dead now, my grandparents, they died four or five years back. I never spoke to them; they never even heard my voice. I didn't attend the funeral. I didn't know they had died. Draco and I had fought in the war and then we vanished. We moved to the muggle world. We got married and had a beautiful baby boy. His name is Reece. He's eight now. He has a younger sister and baby brother. We named them for Draco's parents. It wasn't intentional it just happened. Our daughter's name is Nyssa and the baby's name is Lucas. Nyssa's birthday is in a few days. She turns four this year. You wouldn't know me now. None of you would, in fact you never knew me. You don't even know me now. I see Harry in the park near our house. Somehow we ended up not far from the Ministry. I see Harry, Ron, and Hermione come by every day on their way to work. Harry once stopped to ask me the time and I know he recognized me. I'm not sure how though. I mean it's been ten years since he's seen me. I'm afraid that Reece might be magical. I don't know what we'll do. We've done without wands, without magic for so long I just don't know how to explain it. I still get the Daily Prophet once in a while. Just to see what everyone is up to. Fred and George both married and are very successful. They have a joke shop in every major Magical community. My uncle is now the Minister of Magic. My cousin Chrissy married Victor Krum, but that was a while back. Harry married Ginny. Hermione and Ron got together. Ron's a famous quidditch player. Hermione teaches at Hogwarts. Harry is a part time professor. And my old guardian? Severus is still at Hogwarts happily teaching Potions. What about me you ask? I Adrian Elizabeth Black, wife of Draco Malfoy and Mother to three darling children, I'm happy right where I am. At home with my family. That is something no one can take away from me. Not even Voldermort.


	2. Looking back

Looking back I'm not sure why I did it. I regret it. I always will. I missed them so much. I left my family to "run wild" as my wife puts it. I came back last month. I couldn't stay away any longer. Maybe I should tell you why we're here. I decided before the war that I was leaving. But I couldn't leave without helping them win. By them I mean the school. Hogwarts. The place where I lived for 7 years. I could leave now. Potter was fighting the Dark Lord. I was headed out when I saw her. She was crying. It wasn't the first time I had see her cry. She looked at me. Those eyes. I had fallen for her the moment I saw them. So beautiful. Even when she cried. Those beautiful silver eyes. I decided then that I couldn't leave without her. I wouldn't. She agreed to come with me. I was almost surprised. But I loved her. I realized it then. And then I saw it. Something I had been missing. I saw it in her eyes. Those beautiful eyes. She loved me to and had for a long time. If I love her so much why did I leave her? I've asked myself that question so many times. And to tell you the truth. I don't know. Did she take me back? Yes. She did. It took her a while to forgive me but yes she took me back. I Draco Malfoy, husband to Adrian Black, father of three adorable children, I'm where I belong. I'm home with my family. And I'm not leaving them ever again.


End file.
